As used herein, the phrase “distributed time-triggered protocol” means a communication protocol that enables a group of nodes to communicate using a time division multiple access (TDMA) scheme where the nodes employ a distributed clock synchronization algorithm to synchronize their local clocks to one another. One example of a distributed time-triggered protocol is the FlexRay time-triggered protocol developed by the FlexRay Consortium and described in detail in the FlexRay Protocol Specification V2.1 Rev. A and Protocol Specification V2.1. Rev. A Errata V1, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Some distributed time-triggered protocol systems use bus guardians to protect the network from component failure. One exemplary system employing a bus guardian strategy is described in the '611 application.